1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a flat-panel display device having a transparent protection structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the flat-panel display device may be a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, an electroluminescent display panel device, etc. In a liquid crystal display device, a screen of the liquid crystal display is made of a delicate material that is easily scratched when cleaning the screen and/or rubbing the screen with a rough object.
In order to prevent the screen from being scratched, a protection structure such as a sturdy transparent plate is generally configured on a frame of the liquid crystal display device to protect the screen. The sturdy transparent plate is generally fixed to the screen by screws. However, the screws should be tightened one by one with an extra assembling tool, thus it is inconvenient to assemble the sturdy transparent plate onto the screen. In order to overcome the above-described shortcoming, the sturdy transparent plate is fixed to the screen by magnets. It is convenient to assemble the sturdy transparent plate to the screen by magnets. However, because of magnetic forces produced by the magnets, it is difficult to detach the sturdy transparent plate from the screen. When the sturdy transparent plate needs to be changed or cleaned, a relatively great force is required for detaching the sturdy transparent plate from the screen, thus the sturdy transparent plate is easily damaged when applying the relatively great force.
Therefore, a new display device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.